This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-349764, filed Dec. 9, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to portable information equipment for authenticating a person himself, an authentication device and an authentication system.
As systems for authenticating the user, the following are utilized:
(a) Authentication by using an article recording an ID, such as a magnetic card, an IC card or the like;
(b) Authentication by inputting authentication data, such as a password known to the user only; and
(c) Authentication based on organic information, such as fingerprint, voiceprint or retina, characteristic of the user.
In a system employing an article on which ID is printed as described in item (a) above, even a proxy of the user can advantageously authenticate the user himself if the proxy carries an article. However, there is fear of burglar and falsification. In a system employing the data known to the user only, if the data is a simple one such as a birthday, it is easily interpreted. If the data is complex one of many figures, the user finds it difficult to memorize the data and easy to forget. Besides, if a third person sees the user input the authentication data, the authentication data may be disadvantageously stolen. In a system employing organic information characteristic of the user, the highest security can be ensured but, on the other hand, a device therefor becomes disadvantageously more complex and expensive.
Moreover, since necessary security level varies according to the importance of data or services, a required authentication method naturally varies.
Nevertheless, if authentication is conducted through the Internet, a special authentication device is required when a password is inputted using equipment other than a keyboard. For that reason, authentication cannot be conducted without a terminal such as a personal computer equipped with a dedicated authentication device, thereby limiting places where such services are available.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a portable information equipment capable of easily conducting authentication and sufficiently ensuring security.
It is another object of the present invention to provide portable information equipment capable of easily authenticating a plurality of systems having different authentication methods and sufficiently ensuring security required for data or services, and to allow increasing places where such services are available at low cost.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, portable information equipment comprises device an attachment detection unit configured to detect whether a device is attached to a human body; an authentication data input unit configured to input authentication data while the device is attached to the human body; a storage unit configured to store the authentication data inputted by the authentication data input unit; a transmission unit configured to transmit the authentication data stored by the storage unit; and an authentication data clear unit configured to clear the authentication data stored by the storage unit if the device attachment detection unit detects that the device is detached from the human body.
According to the above constitution, if authentication data is inputted and stored into the portable information equipment in advance, it suffices to transmit the data when necessary. Thus, it is quite convenient. Further, when the portable information equipment is detached from a person""s body, the authentication data is cleared, thereby sufficiently ensuring security.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, a portable information equipment comprises a plurality of authentication data input means, a reception unit configured to receive data for designating authentication data of one of the plurality of authentication data input units, and a transmission unit configured to transmit data inputted by the designated one authentication data input unit.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a plurality of authentication data can be inputted by using one portable information equipment and then transmitted. Hence, authentication data input units are not required for respective collation devices. That is, only a receiver may suffice, thereby making it possible to provide collation devices at low cost.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.